Higher
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Diru needs a certain leader to unwind. Kyo acts on this in the way he knows best. (Lyrics belong to Queensryche)


PROMPT -_**'Queensryche and Dir En Grey'**_

Kyo turned slightly as he sang into the mike during practice. The quicker part of the drumming part of the song was starting soon and watched as Shinya bit at his lips slightly his luxurious hair falling in front his feminine face as his lithe, slim body rocked with every base beat, his arm muscles bunching and rippling under smooth skin as his arms seeming to flail out the rhythm on the drum. His head bobbing to the beat, every once in a while he would toss his head back to get his mass of hair out of the way. There was no doubt as Shinya sent Kyo a look that promised pain if he didn't look away as Shinya rolled his head back very likely letting loose an array of cracks as his drum part was over for now. Shinya was a force of mystery, holding a soft spot for his pet but holding nothing but secrets for Kyo. Though that could very well be because he never asked, Kyo turned to look away from the drummer to the leader who was currently bowed over the guitar that he cherished so well. Shinya might be a force of seductive mystery but Kaoru; Kaoru was straight up passion like no other. Kaoru was a workaholic and Kyo had a plan on how to get the man to loosen up, the band had a part in it but they only had their part with the help of Yoshiki it would work. Kyo had found out Yoshiki, though a workaholic himself, liked paying a trick or two, and since they had managed to get ahead of schedule Kyo had gotten him to agree to play along.

"Alright, everyone you remember the papers Kyo gave you all a month or two back?" Yoshiki watched them all nod, though Kyo was a little more sarcastically than needed, "Has everyone learned their part?" At everyone nodding Yoshiki clapped. "Alright let's see what you do best, no stopping, even if you mess up." Yoshiki sent a hard glance at Shinya and Kaoru, the two most likely to want to start at the beginning again after a mistake. "The instruments you can't play are previously recorded and we'll start on my mark. And Kyo, let's see a show." Yoshiki nodded as he turned off the mike and motioned and Shinya started the beginning beat the music flowing smoothly out of everyone. Kyo after the very first three beats started a sinuous swaying that was so familiar to him. The first cords of the guitar accompanied a quick roll starting from his hips ending with his hands whipping out of where he had placed them in his pockets. Setting his hands on the mike and looking down before quickly looking to the side to Kaoru as his guitar mixed with the sound already in the air.

_**You caught my eye tonight and I've seen you watching me.**_

_**What are you waiting for? Someday never comes. What you say? What you got?**_

_**Won't you say something? Don't just walk on by; I'm a fool to let you…go.**_

Kyo used the first pause to let the mike thump against his bare shoulder, as the heat had caused him to peel off the sticky fabric of his tee. The others had stripped to a muscle shirt but Kyo hadn't the foresight (Or care) enough to add the extra layer. Kaoru had eventually stripped down as well once Yoshiki had mentioned after the first half hour that the AC had broken. Conveniently for Kyo of course. As a result the tattoos on his skin glistened slightly with a thin sheen of sweat and danced smoothly on the creamy tanned skin Kyo abused so much. Kyo lent a little sexuality into his voice, usually not one to be subtle but the prize was worth it. Kyo dropped to set his weight on one leg as his other stretched in Kaoru's direction, Kyo fluidly using the first line to run his hand down Kaoru's bare and solid back the languid stroke ending in a harsh scratch that had Kaoru groaning in a hiss. As he and Yoshiki had suspected under Kaoru's baggy clothes was a thinning frame. Kyo then walked around the empty space to Toshiya who was grinning widely, nodding with the music, unfortunately Toshiya hadn't as major part as the other members but he was very helpful as he used the pause in the music to grab Kyo's arms Kyo bent forward and down and grinded in two quick circles before smoothly leaning back up as the distorted voice played as promised over the speakers hanging in the corners. Kyo winked at Die who had laughed, the five of them enjoying the rather fun show. Kyo slid down his microphone stand before using the microphone stand and his own balance to let him lean back with his hips still low to the ground as he spread his knees slightly as his back arched over the back of the mike stand. Kyo groaned the word go as his back snapped straight and stood as Die took the hint and groaned the word again as a back-up. Kyo purred the next line 'yeah change your mind' on a whim as he swiveled to stand.

_**So now you want me, my arms around you? I can't think. You got the remote control.**_

_**I feel it in my soul. Baby got something for me?**_

_**When will you see, just what you're doing to me?**_

_**I wish I knew what to say.**_

_**I think about you every day and every night in my dreams, you haunt me.**_

_**I'm a fool to let you go!**_

Kyo now acted as if he was having an affair with the microphone stand, turning to face away from the sound booth and keeping his eyes on Kaoru as Toshiya chuckled lowly as he understood Kyo's intentions. Kaoru on the other hand couldn't deny Kyo was something to be carnally appreciated when he wanted to be, and as Kyo's muscled slim hips abandoned the mike stand for him, Kaoru admitted Kyo was defiantly a performer. Kyo brushed against his side to lean against him back to back, his hair, un-cut from its previous shaven status grew quickly to a soft fluff as it set against his back in a tactile inclination. Kaoru could feel Kyo roll his body as he belted the high notes. Kyo wrapped his hands behind him to pull Kaoru closer by his hips as he purred the word 'baby'. Sliding down Kaoru's frame and trailing a hand after his head as he turned to Shinya and caught his glance with a wink having the drummer chuckle. Kyo slid back up Kaoru's frame, noticing the slight shiver from Kaoru as his hand scratched around Kaoru's side. Instead of singing he decided to change the line from 'you haunt me' to 'you're my wet dream' Kaoru missed a note and though the band didn't know what Kyo murmured Kyo did and smirked at the response and walked back to his mike stand and continued the molestation of the stand as the music continued without words.

_**I've seen you watching me, what are you waiting for? Someday never comes.**_

_**So when will you see, I can take you higher. I'm a fool to let you go.**_

Kaoru swallowed at the quick roll and twitch of Kyo's hips that even had Die letting out a good humored woof in his direction. Kyo's body was in a sheen of sweat and it shined on his muscles and Kaoru waited till the song died in a crescendo before turning off his amp as Yoshiki had let them know it was all for today. Kaoru unslung his guitar from his shoulders and bowed to the passing workers and the band members, Toshiya giving a laugh as Die bumped Kyo.

"Haven't you seen try to molest the stand for a while Waru, missed your lover?" Die teased and Kyo laughed as he wiped himself down with his towel.

"It wouldn't be molesting, and I like lovers that react back." Kyo quipped back and Shinya gave a small laugh as he passed by, earning Die's attention as he followed the drummer out teasing him. Kaoru, irritated at the lack of attention as Kyo languidly turned away and threw his damp towel at Kyo's head. Kyo caught the towel and put it with his own around his neck.

"What was that for?" Kaoru asked in as authoritative a voice as he could manage. Kyo simply chuckled at Kaoru and watched as the last of the workers packed up.

"What was what for?" Kyo asked as Kyo watched Kaoru stop in irritation as he packed up. Kaoru frowned and stared at Kyo for a moment, waving half-heartedly as people left.

"What are you playing at?" Kaoru asked, knowing that Kaoru wasn't usually the choice for non-public skin-ship. Kyo smirked at him now that everyone was gone and those left simply didn't care the smile was significantly more carnal than Kaoru had seen directed at him.

"I'm _playing_…at you in bed." Kyo replied as he wrapped Kaoru's towel around Kaoru's shoulders and pulled him within an inch of his face. Kaoru frowned but couldn't deny the reaction his body gave him. Kyo smirked and let go of the towel and turned to leave, his smirk deepening as Kaoru grabbed his shoulder and turned him around again.

"My house or I'll make your life in this band _extremely_ hard." Kaoru threatened and Kyo grinned openly letting his hand roam Kaoru's body lewdly as he didn't break eye contact.

"You've already done _that Leader_-_sama_." Kyo purred the last part out as he walked away as Kaoru took a harsh breath in, for once not caring if he had work still to do.


End file.
